A Whole New Land
by Arison Kimura
Summary: When Mai and her friends get to the digiworld, they get there at the wrong time. It was a time were a evil digimon, Akkimon was trying to take over the DigitalWorld. After they defeat her, it was a suprise for everyone. Now a new evil is in the digiworld
1. Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I own the characters in this fanfic.  
  
It was another normal day for twelve year old Mai Rocco. She had just woken up. She sighed as she stepped on the floor, from her blue-sheeted bed. Mai walked over to her white-coloured door and opened it, then walked out closing the door behind her.   
Once she walked out she saw her little brother, Steven riding his tiny blue tricycle across the hall.  
"How annoying, he's having fun," she said walking down the stairs, tiredly. As she walked past the family dog, Snowy, and the cat, Tiger she heard her older sister, Julie was singing some rock song. " I hate rock" Mai thought as she walked into the kitchen  
" Hello mom," she said as she sat on one of the brown padded wooden chairs.  
"Good morning Mai, did you sleep well?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.   
" I guess," Mai said looking at her plate her mother set for her. She picked up her fork and began eating her eggs.   
Julie walked down the stairs, singing and banging her head. " Morning mom," she said jumping into her chair.  
She continued singing, only stopping when she had to chewing her food.  
"Don't sing at the table Julie," Her mother said finishing her coffee, putting the empty mug into the sink.   
"Yes mom," She whined and started to eat her food.   
Mai finished her egg, and got out of her chair. She walked over to the sink and put the empty plate in it.  
She walked out of the room back up the stairs into her room. She got dressed and began to brush her long blue hair. After she finished she put her hair into a pony tail.  
She picked up her backpack, and headed downstairs. " I'm going to school, bye," Mai walked out the door of her house. The sun was shining, barley any clouds in the sky. Mai walked towards the school.  
" Hey,Mai!" I voice called from behind her.  
Mai turned around to see her friend, Arista. "Hi Arista," Mai said looking at her friend, than continued walking.  
"Wait up, Mai!" Arista said running over to her friend.   
Mai looked over her shoulder. " You'll only be slowing me down," she said coldly, and continued walking towards the school.   
Once she got there, she rushed into the building, hoping not to be late for class.  
She rushed down the hall until she reached room number 8. She opened the door quietly, hoping no one would see her.  
"Ah, Miss Rocco, glad to see you decided to join the class," said Mrs. Hayes not even looking at her.  
Mai's face turned red in embarrassment as she took her seat by Kenji.  
Class went by so fast for Mai, because of the fact she fell asleep. It took Mrs.Hayes an hour to figure that out.   
"Mai wake up now!" Commanded Mrs.Hayes angrily.  
Mai sat up, and looked at the clock, noticing it was two minutes till lunch time. "Sorry, Mrs.Hayes," Mai said grabbing her lunch, and ran out of room 8.   
She ran into the lunch room, and sat down at a table with Arista, Kenji, Kenichi, and Jessi.  
"Hey sorry about earlier, Arista," Mai said taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
" It's okay. You were late anyway," Arista said after taking a sip of her soda.  
They all began talking about random subjects until before they knew it, lunch was over.   
The 5 of them got back to class. Mrs. Hayes was handing out the graded math quizzes to all the students.  
Mai got to her desk and looked at her grade. "Ooh goodie, another D," she said "Mom will be so happy," she said sarcastically.  
Mrs. Hayes went over the test, and class was over, time for Mai to go home to walk her husky dog, Snowy.   
She quickly gathered everything she needed to do homework with and headed for home. Nothing much happened while walking home. Time went by fast, she was already at her house. She walked inside, and grabbed the leash.   
"Come here Snowy, time for a walk," Mai called out.  
She heard the family dog running over to her. Mai carefully placed the leash onto the blue collar. She walked outside with the dog only walking around the block once then going back into the house.   
Once she got in the house, she called up Kenji's parents to tell them, she was ready for them to pick her up to watch Kenji play soccer.  
  
They came to pick her up, the car was silent the whole ride to the field. Once they got there, they got out of the car. Kenji ran to the soccer field and began playing. Mai watched Kenji, until she felt something in her pocket. She took it out, and it started to glow... 


	2. Welcome to the Digital World

Mai looked at the glowing thing. "What is this?" She asked herself, since she knew no one would know.  
The glowing soon wore off. Mai looked at the new device. It was purple,and white. " Is this like, some kind of new gameboy?" She asked herself, still looking at the device.  
Kenji kicked the soccer ball into the goal, ending practice. Kenji got his things and ran over to Mai. He looked at what she was holding.  
"So, you have one too? The one I have is green," he said taking the device from Mai.   
" So, do you know what it is?" she asked grabbing it back.  
" Of course not,I tired to play a game with it, it just showed me a picture of a e--" Kenji got cut off when all of a sudden he disappeared into the air.  
" Kenji!? Where did you go?" Mai yelled getting worried.  
She stood on the top of the bleachers and looked. She didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly she felt herself slowly disappearing from the real world, into another land.  
" Kenji?" She called out. She heard her voice echo, hoping Kenji would hear her.   
She saw Kenji run up to her with a fox-like animal right beside him.  
"What is that?" She asked Kenji.  
Kenji looked down at the fox-like creature and smiled. " It's a digimon, his name is Shadowmon," He said still smiling. Shadowmon looked up at Mai and smiled.   
"Nice to meet you,welcome to the Digital World," greeted Shadowmon.  
"You too," Mai said quickly, looking at the device. " What is this?" She held it out, close by Shadowmon, so he could see it.   
" That's a digivice, so you're a digimon tamer too? Where's your digimon?" asked Shadowmon.  
" I don't have one," Mai told the purple fox digimon.  
Shadowmon looked at Mai. " You don't have one? Wow..I thought all the digimon tamers had them,"  
Mai looking annoyed, looked at Shadowmon " Well not me,"  
Just then, a loud bang was heard from behind them.  
"Go away, leave me alone! I will not be a slave for evil," a pink wolf said to a tiger-girl digimon.  
"No, you will be a slave for evil, " the digimon said back to the wolf.  
"Gouka," yelled the wolf, sending a bright ray of fire, towards the tiger-girl digimon.  
The digimon blocked it. " Ha, you think you can beat me, Ookamimon? Well, think again! Eimin Rei!" Two large pieces of metal bolted towards Ookamimon. The metal had electric swirling around it. It hit Ookamimon, making Ookamimon scream in pain  
The wolf turned back to it's in-training form, Huskmon. Huskmon looks like a purple husky head, with green eyes and a fluffy tail on the back of it's head.   
" Now," The tiger girl digimon began as she put her staff towards Huskmon, "Be my slave,"   
"Never Akkimon!" Yelled the tiny digimon.  
" It's master to you, " Akkimon said making the staff go closer to the scared little digimon.  
Mai turned around picking up a rock, throwing it at Akkimon. " Leave the poor thing alone!"   
The rock hit the staff, making it fall beside Huskmon. Akkimon growled, as she watched the tiny digimon hop over to Mai, jumping into her arms. "Thank you," The little digimon said silently.  
"This isn't the last of me Huskmon, I will be back," She threatened, picking up her staff, disappearing to another place in the Digiworld.  
Mai's digivice began to glow, so did Huskmon.  
"Is..this my digimon? " Mai asked herself, watching both the digimon and digivice glow a purple colour. 


	3. Surprises

Mai continued to look at the digimon until the purple glowing faded away. Huskmon jumped out of her arms, and digivolved into Ookamimon. The pink wolf landed on the ground, like a dog in a sitting position.  
"Hello, Mai. I'm Ookamimon, your digimon partner!" The wolf said smiling as she spoke to Mai. Mai smiled as she looked at the digimon.   
" Hi, Ookamimon. Are you okay?" Mai asked Ookamimon.  
Ookamimon smiled, showing her vampire-like teeth. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking,"  
"Good," Mai said patting Ookamimon on the head.  
"What was that tiger thing anyway?" Kenji asked looking at Ookamimon.  
Ookamimon looked up at Kenji. "That was Akkimon, she's a evil girl-tiger digimon. She wants to make all digimon evil so she could sit back and watch all the digimon destroy everything in the DigitalWorld,"  
"She's very lazy," added Shadowmon " Some digimon say she's a human,"  
Kenji looked down at Shadowmon. "How come she attacked Ookamimon, then?"   
"That's when she decides not to be lazy," Ookamimon sighed.  
"Yeah, if she had to defeat, or capture a digimon, she'll be awake, and not lazy,"said Shadowmon.  
Mai looked at Ookamimon. "Well we can defeat it, right Ookamimon?" Mai asked.  
Ookamimon closed her eyes. "If we believe we can, we can defeat Akkimon, if we don't their will be no hope for ever saving the DigitalWorld," Ookamimon opened her eyes.  
"Well I'm sure we can defeat that tiger," Mai said acting confident.   
"You act so confident, but can you really defeat Akkimon? You know you're very weak. You just act tough," A voice said from behind her.   
Mai turned around. "I am not weak," As Mai said that she was pulled away from her friend and the digimon. She was taken to a place, which is pitch black.  
"Hello? Kenji? Ookamimon? Shadowmon? Is anyone here?" She asked looking around, seeing nothing, but darkness.  
"You're friend and digimon aren't here, but I am," A voice said, coming out of the darkness.  
Mai looked around. "Where are you? " While she was questioning the voice, a digimon appeared, it was Akkimon.   
"Hello, Mai Rocco," Akkimon said looking at her staff.  
Mai didn't answer, she just looked at Akkimon. Akkimon grinned.  
" Mai, I knew you weren't going to answer me, just trying to act cool," Akkimon stopped looked at Mai "Are you paying any attention?  
"Why should I? It's worthless paying attention to anyone," Mai said, folding her arms across her chest.  
"I like you Mai, even though you pretend to be something your not. You're a lie, a fake," Akkimon said as she circled Mai.  
Mai looked Akkimon. "I am not, "  
"Think what you want, but you know deep inside you, you are a fake. I hope you'll admit it to yourself someday, back in the real world. Maybe I'll be there," Akkimon said, sending Mai back to the Digital World.  
"The real world?" Mai thought as she sat there on the floor. Kenji walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. Mai turned quickly.  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked as sat by Mai.  
"Did you just call me sweetie?" Asked Mai, not looking at Kenji.  
"Just answer the question," He said blushing.  
"Answer mine first," Mai commanded  
"But, I asked you first," Kenji said, looking at his digivice.  
" Yes, I'm fine. There, okay answer mine now,"Mai said turning her head, so she can face Kenji.  
"Yes, I did, I kinda have a crush on you," Kenji said, turning a reddish colour.  
Mai smiled, looking at Kenji. "Why didn't you tell me that in the real world?   
" I was nervous, I thought you'd laugh," he confessed.  
"Have I ever laughed at you?" Asked Mai.   
"Actually yes, you have," Kenji said.  
Ookamimon cut in on their conversation. "Sorry for breaking up this loving moment, but we should get going,"   
"Fine," Mai said standing up.  
"Yeah, I guess Ookamimon's right, Akkimon could be trying to get back to us right now to defeat us," Kenji said standing up.  
"Hey! Mai! Kenji! " a girl said running up to them, a tiny yellow bear, running behind her.  
Mai turned to see who it was. "Hi Arista, cute digimon,"  
"Hi Arista," Kenji said.  
"I know!" She said squealing has she hugged the bear.  
"I cannot...breathe," the bear said gasping for air.  
"Oops, sorry about that, Hachimitsumon," Arista said letting go of her digimon.  
"It's okay," Hachimitsumon said jumping to the ground.  
"Hey, Kenji I saw your sister here, Arison's her name, right?" Arista said, questioning him.  
Kenji looked at Arista. "Are you losing your mind or something? Arison is dead,"He said looking at the ground.  
A girl with long purple hair walked over to them, making Mai's eyes widen.  
"Kenji?Is that you"The girl asked.  
" Then who's that?" asked Arista pointing to Arison   
Kenji looked up. "Arison...." 


End file.
